worldsapartfandomcom-20200214-history
David Alkema
SPECIALIST (later LIEUTENANT, later Lieutenant Commander) Alkema serves in Pegasus's Operations and Tactical Cores. Alkema began the journey as one of Pegasus's youngest crewmen, having lied about his age and stolen an older brother's identity in order to qualify for the Odyssey Project. He is trained in a wide variety of ship's functions, including Primary Command functions, and has displayed a high capacity for analysis and critical thinking. His knowledge of the ship's technical operations compensates for Commander Keeler's complete lack of technical understanding, or even interest. He is the Smithers to Keeler's Burns, but without the homoerotic tension. Keeler would be totally lost without him. He is very bright and resourceful, personable, and despite all that, well-liked by most of the crew. Biography He was born in the mountain town of Josh-Nation on Delta Continent of the planet Sapphire . His given name was Eric, but with the help of a feline cyberneticist named Holstein, he stole his older brother's identity in order to qualify for the Odyssey project. (Book 4: Winter ) He was only 13 years old when he reported for training at the Odyssey Project Training Facility. He was dual-trained in Operations and Tactical, and assigned to Pathfinder 3 Pegasus. Alkema's hard-work and resourcefulness caught the attention of the ship's commander, William Keeler, and in time Alkema became his most trusted aide and confidante. He became good friends with the younger officers on the ship, particularly Trajan Lear, Johnny Rook, and Max Jordan. Early Life Eric Alkema was born in the mountain town of Josh-Nation on Sapphire. With the help of his mother and a feline cyberneticist, he borrowed the identity of his older brother, David Alkema, and was accepted into the Odyssey Project lottery, and was selected among millions to receive training. Book 01 Specialist David Alkema assisted Prime Commander Keeler in repairing Pegasus ''after her systems were shut down by the AI known as Caliph. (Note: Originally, Alkema was three minor characters, who were combined to create one.) Book 02 Specialist David Alkema accompanied Prime Commander Keeler’s Landing Party on the planet EdenWorld. Book 03 Alkema received a field promotion to Lieutenant while part of a landing party. He also participated in the exploration of an abandoned station on Bodicea’s moon. Book 04 Lt. Alkema proposed to Pieta Alkema. Avoiding landing duty, he participated in the rescue of Max Jordan from the surface of the planet Cardinal. Book 05 Tactical Lt. Alkema honeymooned with Pieta on the Ecco 1 colony. Using clues he found at the colony, he deduced the location of Aurora colony. As part of a landing party on Aurora, he explored the ancient shipyards and discovered the Men from MAARRS. Book 06 Lt. Alkema devised the method that extracted the Pathfinder ship Lexington Keeler from the atmosphere of 12 255 Crux II. Book 07 Tactical Lt. Commander Alkema recovered the navigational core from a derelict Commonwealth freighter. Information from the Navigational Core guided the ship to Yronwode colony. Alkema was also a member of the landing party that was trapped on Yronwode. Book 08 Tactical Lt. Commander Alkema acted as second-in-command of ''Pegasus while Prime Commander Keeler was in negotiation with the Hellion Solar pirates. Book 09 Tactical Lt. Commander Alkema helped organize and lead the effort to evacuate children from the doomed planet of Gethsemane. Lt. Commander Alkema became acting executive officer after Keeler announced a prolonged Sapbbatical. Book 10 As part of Prime Commander Keeler’s landing party, he became the First Officer on the ocean-going sailing ship “Red Jacket.” He discovered a massive tendency toward seasickness. Book 11 When Pegasus was scheduled for decommissioning, Alkema secretly plotted to seize the ship and continue its mission (all while under the guise of leading the ship’s upgrade and refit effort). His plans were thwarted by the unexpected attack of the Charlemagne Starlock by Aurelian forces. He may or may not have hooked up with Handcandy Banks. Book 12 Following the departure of Prime Commander Eliza Jane Change, David Alkema became the Prime Commander of the Pathfinder Ship Pegasus. Epilogue David Alkema commanded ''Pegasus ''for thirty years following the Battle of Terrastar, visiting the sites of all 12 of the original colonies and many initial colony worlds. He became the consort of Systems Chief Reena Decker, and she bore him a daughter, whom they named Kayliegh. After resigning, he returned to Bodicea, where he found Pieta remarried and resentful of him. His daughters rejected him, except Mab, who had found forgiveness for him. Relationships *Mother - Meredith Burning-Rainbow Alkema *Wife - Pieta Alkema *Sons, Biological - Tobias, Will, and Randy Alkema *Sons, Adopted - Shea and Serrea *Daughters, Biological - Herminoe and Mab *Daughters, Adopted - Tarra, Dalian, and Metra *Friends - Bill Keeler, Phil Redfire, Johnny Rook, Trajan Lear, Max Jordan, Sam Jordan, Hardcandy Banks, Blade Toto, and most of the Pegasus crew. Jobs Held *Operations Specialist, Pathfinder Ship Pegasus *Tactical Lieutenant, Pathfinder Ship Pegasus *Lieutenant Commander (Tactical), Pathfinder Ship Pegasus *Prime Commander, Pathfinder Ship, Pegasus Category:Characters Category:Major Characters